Xmen: The Next Evoloution
by Lily on the Pond
Summary: So sorry ! My internet not working and i'm writing this on my mum's compuiter, which is quite old! Got heaps of already written stories that i want all of you to read, but i cant do nothin'. Ya'll all have to wait until my gets enough money for bigpond! D
1. The Birthday

Xmen:The Next Evoloution 

3:30 pm,9 May, 2008,

"SUPRISE!" Everyone jumped out from behind the door and started wishing Velvet Leona and Lilliana Maria Hamlin happy birthday. The people were: Velvet and her twin sister, Lillana,who were both turning 13.The girls were complete opposites. Lily was peaceful, kind, honest,cheeky, brilliant,mischevous,sexy,funny,caring, and 5 minutes older than Velvet to say the least. She had red waistlength hair, no tan and emerald eyes. Velvet also had waistlength hair, but it was black, she had a tan and she had hazel coloured eyes. Velvet was mean, dishonest, uncaring, and lazy , but if you knew her well(like Lily does) you'd know she was cheeky, kind, funny,daring, mischevous, dishonest, brilliant, caring,sexy, and a bit of a bookworm like Lily .They had two brothers called Sam,who was turning 19, and Kim,who was turning 10. Their Mum and Dad were called Kristena, who was turning 49, and Paul,who was turning 55, and their grandmother was called Elizabeth, who was turning 80.They all lived in California "Ohh, Mum, where are we going to this birthday?" Lily asked. "Lilliana, sit up straight and ask the question" her grandmother scolded. Her grandmother was the only one who Lily allowed to call her 'Lilliana'. Lily rolled her eyes, sat up straight and asked again. " I know, I know!" Velvet yelled as she skidded down the hallway(This was a specialty of hers).Lily rolled her eyes again and asked "Where are we going?"" Lils, oh Lily, we're goin' to Disneyland!"Velvet practically screamed."Hush Velvet, please! I'm already deaf in one ear and I would apreaciate it if I kept my hearing for at least two years. And don't use the word 'goin' ' the proper pronounciation is 'going'" her grandmother said. "Yes, Granny" both girls chanted. "So" Lily started the conversation again. "How did you find out this time?" "Asked Dad" Velvet said.Velvet was a bit of a 'Daddy's Girl' and never got into trouble by him. Herself and Lily hated their grandmother as their grandmother hated them. They both loved their mother,father and their brothers. Now it was time for the presents.Lily got a emerald green strapless dress that fell just below her knees from her mother, a puppy who she named Smiles from her father and a the book called 'I Know my Love' by Catherine Gaskin from her grandmother. Velvet got a dark blue strapless dress that also fell just below her kneesfrom her mum, a laptop from her dad, and a VERY boring book on how to sew from her grandmother."Now our present girls" Sam and Kim said at the same time. Lily just shook her head while Velvet yelled "Mud Fight! Mum, can I borrow some bras? Thank you!" And ran off to get some before her mother could answer.


	2. Mudfights, Disneyland and Death

Xmen:The Next Evoloution

3:30 pm,9 May, 2008,

"SUPRISE!" Everyone jumped out from behind the door and started wishing Velvet Leona and Lilliana Maria Hamlin happy birthday. The people were: Velvet and her twin sister, Lillana,who were both turning 13.The girls were complete opposites. Lily was peaceful, kind, honest,cheeky, brilliant,mischevous,sexy,funny,caring, and 5 minutes older than Velvet to say the least. She had red waistlength hair, no tan and emerald eyes. Velvet also had waistlength hair, but it was black, she had a tan and she had hazel coloured eyes. Velvet was mean, dishonest, uncaring, and lazy , but if you knew her well(like Lily does) you'd know she was cheeky, kind, funny,daring, mischevous, dishonest, brilliant, caring,sexy, and a bit of a bookworm like Lily .

They had two brothers called Sam,who was turning 19, and Kim,who was turning 10. Their Mum and Dad were called Kristena, who was turning 49, and Steve,who was turning 55, and their grandmother was called Elizabeth, who was turning 80.They all lived in California "Ohh, Mum, where are we going to this birthday?" Lily asked. "Lilliana, sit up straight and ask the question" her grandmother scolded. Her grandmother was the only one who Lily allowed to call her 'Lilliana'. Lily rolled her eyes, sat up straight and asked again. " I know, I know!" Velvet yelled as she skidded down the hallway(This was a specialty of hers).

Lily rolled her eyes again and asked "Where are we going?"" Lils, oh Lily, we're goin' to Disneyland!"Velvet practically screamed."Hush Velvet, please! I'm already deaf in one ear and I would apreaciate it if I kept my hearing for at least two years. And don't use the word 'goin' ' the proper pronounciation is 'going'" her grandmother said. "Yes, Granny" both girls chanted. "So" Lily started the conversation again. "How did you find out this time?" "Asked Dad" Velvet said.Velvet was a bit of a 'Daddy's Girl' and never got into trouble by him.

Herself and Lily disliked their grandmother as their grandmother disliked them. They both loved their mother,father and their brothers. Now it was time for the presents.Lily got a emerald green strapless dress that fell just below her knees from her mother, a puppy who she named Smiles from her father and a the book called 'I Know my Love' by Catherine Gaskin from her grandmother. Velvet got a dark blue strapless dress that also fell just below her kneesfrom her mum, a laptop from her dad, and a VERY boring book on how to sew from her grandmother.

"Now our present girls" Sam and Kim said at the same time. Lily just shook her head while Velvet yelled "Mud Fight! Mum, can I borrow some bras? Thank you!" And ran off to get some before her mother could answer.

Outside 3:45pm--------------------------------------------------

"Boys against girls!" Kim yelled. "Aren't you afraid that we'll win like we did last time?" Lily yelled back. "In your dreams!" "Losers!" "Gimme your best!" Sam yelled only to be hit by a mudball the next second. "Thats only half of our best!" Velvet yelled across the pitch. Sam poked his tounge out as he wiped the sticky mud off his face and picked up an even huger batch of mud. He put it into the cup of the bra, held it like a slingshot and fired.

It hit Lily on the side of the face and started trickling down her neck. Soon the air was full of flying mudballs and they were having so much fun that they didn't notice their grandmother coming out. Velvet fired her mudball and - PLONK!- it landed straight into her dear grandmothers face.Their grandmother screamed in fury. Sam, Kim, Lily and Velvet turned arouned. "Uh Oh..." Sam and Kim groaned. "Oh dear" Lily whispered. Velvet only muttered one word."Shit".

In the Basement 7:45pm----------------------------------------

An hour after their grandmother had finished shouting at them, locked them out and retired to her room, their mum and dad had come down. Lily nearly fainted for joy when she saw them. Now, they were in the basement. "God, Velvet,what were you thinking?" her mum asked after they'd heard what had happened. "We told you, it was an accident!" Velvet replied hotly. " I know, don't worry you still get to go to Disneyland tommorow.Why don't you get some sleep?" her father suggested soothingly." Okay, goodnight" they all replied.

In the Bedroom 8:00pm-----------------------------------------

"I hope Granny doesn't come tommorow" Velvet hissed at Lily while they were putting on their pyjamas." Yes, for your sake at least Leona" Lily replied(they called eachother by thier middle names in private)."No one exept for Mum, Dad, Kim, Sam and you have ever cared about me Maria." Velvet shifted uncomfortably.Lily was puzled. "Your point is?" Velvet smiled before turning off the light. "Thank you"

9:00am 10 May, 2008

Lily had watched the sun come up, had a shower and breakfast, woken up the rest of the family at 7:00,watched some T.V and STILL Velvet wasn't up.It was now 9:00 for gods sake! Lily knew this was going to be hard to get her up. On her way to 'The Dragon's(a.k.a Velvet's)Den' she picked up a full bucket of water,a microphone and Velvet's most hated song 'U.G.L.Y'.

She went into 'The Dragon's Den' and crept over to Velvet's bed. "Velvet, it's time to get up" Lily said, shaking Velvet slightly. Velvet muttered something no one could understand and rolled over to the other side.

Lily next plugged up the microphone and shouted through it:"Velvet we gotta go to Disneyland!Velvet there's a fire!Velveeeeeeeeeetttt!!!!" "Bloody hell Lily you're gonna lose your voice doin' that!" Sam exclaimed as he walked down the hallway.

"Get lost Sam or I'll wash your mouth with soapwater and shampoo!" "Ewwww!" Kim said as he went into his room. "Kim can I borrow your radio?" "Sure" he shrugged. Lily brought in the radio, turned it up full blast and played 'U.G.L.Y'. But STILL Velvet would NOT wake up! Lily went into the living room where everyone was now sitting and told them to hide.

After they had hidden(Granny was silly enough to stay in the living room)Lily went back up, tipped the bucket of water over Velvet's head, and ran.

Velvet's POV------------------------------------------------------

The first thing I felt when I woke up was easy to describe: Cold and Wet. I rolled over to try and rid myself of the feeling when I fell out of bed. The first thing I saw when I stood back up was the bucket.Then the radio. Then the microphone.Lily. 'I am going to kill her!' was the first thing that ran through my mind.

I quickly had a shower, got dressed and ran down the stairs to have breakfast while plotting ways to seek revenge.

The Kitchen 10:00-----------------------------------------------

"So you finally made it down to the world of living, huh?" was the first thing her dad said when she came down. "Pay up, Sam, she came down before 12:00pm" Kim laughed as Sam gave him $3.00. "You were betting on me?" Velvet asked furiously." You BET" Lily answered before dissolving into laughter." Shut up Lils, I'm still pissed off that you wet me!" Velvet answered as she filled up a glass of water(A.N they weren't in good clothes to wear to DL)."Oh, poor baby!" Lily said, mock-horrified.

Velvet hid the glass of water behind her back while the whole family(exept for Granny)watched. "Well, let me return the favour" Velvet said, smirking." What?" Lily asked.Velvet tipped the water over her head.Lily cursed as she walked over to the stairs to dry herself."Oh, poor baby!" Velvet said, mock-horrified."Beeatch" Lily hissed, just as thier Grandmother came in."Lilliana! Don't curse!" Granny snapped.Lily walked up the stairs. "You better say sorry to her for what you did yesterday"Mum whispered to Velvet.

Velvet walked over to Granny and plastered a sad expression on her face."Granny, I'm really sorry for accidently hitting you with a mudball yesterday" "It wasn't an accident!" Granny angrily said.

Dad coughed and gave her a look that said:Even so, she said sorry:Granny relaxed and said"I forgive you" Velvet gave her a brief hug and went to finish her toast.

3:00pm Disneyland(DL-  
A.N It's the end of the day in DL.And here's a key to what the dad calls 'em.  
VelvetVee LilyLil

"Oh come on just a little bit of popcorn"Velvet whined."OK, here's what we'll do. Vee,Lil,Sam and Kim will go over to the other side of DL and eat popcorn. Lily we'll phone you on your mobile when you have to come back.Mum and I will go on 'The Looove Coaster' and Granny will sit at this bench and wait for us to get off.Agreed?" "Agreed" everyone else replied at the same time.

At the Popcorn Stand-------------------------------------------

"Hey, look! Mickey Mouse!" Kim ran over to him and gave him a hug. Velvet got out her camera and took a picture. Sam said"Hold on a sec. The rollercoaster's stopped" Kim, Lily and Velvet turned around just as the rollercoaster started to tip.

Lily screamed. It wasn't one of her normal screams but it was a high pitched scream that(if Sam,Kim and Velvet were paying attention to anyone else)made their half of DL block their ears and then run for cover as pottery, windows,the ice ring, lights and ice sculptures exploded.They all ran towards the rollercoaster.Halfway there Velvet stopped as she suddenly felt her stomach hurting so bad that she fell to the ground.

Lily ran over to see what was wrong. "Go ahead! I'll be there in no time!GO!" Velvet choked out. Lily nodded bravely and ran off. Suddenly Velvet started shrinking. "Whatsssss happening?!"Was all she could get out before her teeth disappeared and two fangs appeared. The front half of her turned red while the back half turned black and coils appeared on her.Velvet suddenly understood.She and Lily were...Mutants. And she had turned into a snake! Velvet slithered over to the rollercoaster, scaring people along the way. By the time she got there and transformed to human again, Sam and Kim were holding Lily back.

All of them(Now including Velvet)were crying.Suddenly, as the rollercoaster had nearly hit the ground(With Granny crying undenath it) a voice said "Erik, stop!" They looked to the left and were amazed at what they saw.More Mutants.On the left there was an old man with a cape and helmet on, a blue woman(or what they assumed was a woman) and a man with fire coming out of his hands.The old man had his hand out, and they knew he was the mutant with the power to make the 'coaster fall down.

On the right was a man with..knives coming out of his hands, a woman who had white hair, a man with a visor on, a man in a wheelchair and a woman who had fire surrounding her body.She had her hand out too and they(the kids) knew she was trying to make the 'coaster stand up again.(A.N Lily knows she's a mutant as well)

"Lily" Velvet hissed into her ear."Lily, I am a mutant asss well,and I can turn into a sssnake.I'll transssform, and you throw me at the old man with the dorky-looking helmet" "OK"Lily replied, hoping this would work.Velvet transformed, and Lily picked her up(No one saw and the boys had let go of Lily)Lily started running at the old man and threw Velvet at him

.Velvet landed on his arm and bit him.He doubled up in pain as the blue woman threw Velvet away. Velvet fell on the ground and trasformed back.As soon as Velvet stood up Lily started crying.Velvet saw why.The 'coaster had fallen down. Suddenly, in new found rage (and power), Lily threw the 'coaster into a forest.They were horrified by the sight they saw. Their Mum, Dad and Granny had been squashed.They ran to the car and Sam drove them home.Why did they go so fast?Because both mutant sides had seen them.

A.N Just so you know, this is what happened at the Xmansion so its up-2-date.

9 May,2008 P.Xavier, Jean and Scott's graves---------------

"LOGAN!" Storm yelled as she came down the steps."What!" he yelled back." You ate all the food in the fridge,thats what!Now I have to go shopping!I know that Jean died,I feel sad too,but, honestly, you try to kill yourself either in the Danger Room,by eating too much food or not eating at all!" At this last sentence Logan pushed her up against the wall." Have YOU ever had to kill someone you love? Do YOU ever have nightmares about Alcatraz? Can YOU always smell Jeans scent around here, haunting you?"

"No" Storm replied." But I DO have nightmares of what would've happened if you HADN'T killed her." Suddenly Proffesor Xavier and Scott's graves split open and Proffesor Xavier and Scott appeared there. "Oh, my god" Storm breathed. The proffesor was walking and Scott had no glasses on.

P.Xavier's Office 1:00pm---------------------------------------

After the Proffesor had explained how they came back, Phoenix etc., Proffesor X asked for a word with Logan."You killed Phoenix"It wasn't a question.It was a statement." I never told anyone this, but Jean has been resurected again.Now thanks to you though,Jean , even though Phoenix is still in Jean, will have the upper hand in controlling Phoenix " Logan was so happy a genuine smile appeared on his face.

It disappeared the next second, to be replaced by his 'manly look'. "However," Proffesor X continued. "We do have a problem with the cure"(he didn't say this in front of everyone 'coz Rouge was there) " It has worn off. So Magneto, Mystique, and Rou-" his words were cut off by a loud scream.

"Oh, God. Rouge!" Logan said, as he ran to the exit, Proffesor following closely behind. When they reached Rouge's bedroom, they were shocked at what they saw. Everything had blown up, and Bobby lay on the ground, as still as a statue. Rouge lay on the floor in a corner of the room, sobbing. "This is all your fault! You shouldn't have come here in the first place!" Kitty shouted at her, tears running down her cheeks. "Shadowcat!Cut the crap and give me somethin' to cover Rouge with" Logan barked. Kitty shook her head furiously "No! No way am I getting something for that..that...That BEEATCH!!!" she shouted. Logan growled a threat, and Kitty hurried off with a small "Yes sir".She came back a minute later with a blanket. Logan started towards Rouge, but as he made to wrap the blanket around her, she got hysterical. "No!No! Don't touch me!" she shouted as he wrapped it around her. She flung around and hugged him tightly, making sure not to touch his skin. Scott and Hank put Bobby on a stretcher, and carried him down to the infirmary.

Logan took Rouge to one of the spare rooms, in private, and laid her down on the bed. All of a sudden, Rouge's friends, Jubilation Lee(Jubilee), Sapphire Jones(Jewel), Annabelle Swann(Calypso) and Amira Valerious(Fang), came bursting into the room.Jubilee had fireworks that came out of her hands, Sapphire was an empath, and could make weaponry from her sapphire form and battle with it, Annabelle could control and create water, and Amira was a vampire.

"Is she all right?" the girls asked at the same time. "She'll be fine, just get me some dinner so I can watch over her! And don't give me any of Storm's casserole! I hate that stuff!" Logan snapped. All the girls nodded and left, exept for Sapphire.She was like a neice to him." Would you like me to go to Dr. Grey's...place and make her a boquet of sapphire flowers from you?"Sapphire asked quietly.

Only Sapphire knew that each night Logan went down to Jean's grave and supplied it with a new boquet of flowers(from Storms garden - no wonder she's so pissed off with him lately). "Yea, could ya do the roses? I heard the proffesor sayin' to Storm thet roses were...HER favourite" Sapphire nodded. She didn't need a name to know who Logan was talking about. "Yo! Sapphire! We need a hand with Wolvie's food here!" they heard Jubilee yell from downstairs.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and went downstairs. Five minutes later, Jubilee, Calypso and Fang came up with Logan's food. "Scott says get off your fat arse and get your own food" Amira informed him bluntly. "Tell him just 'coz he's come back from the dead, doesn't mean he has to act like the freaking Queen of Sheba, intsead of the asshole he was born as and always will be" Logan smirked. As the girls ran off to deliver the message, Logan went to his window and saw Sapphire at Jean's grave. She laid down a boquet of sapphire roses, turned around, and saw Logan. She waved to him, and he nodded in reply. 


End file.
